


Harry Potter and the Amazon Queen

by Akiela_Xal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-09
Updated: 2007-03-09
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiela_Xal/pseuds/Akiela_Xal
Summary: When Harry gets a little stir crazy, things go awry and adventure ensues.





	Harry Potter and the Amazon Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Events in the story take place during Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts.

Harry Potter and the Amazon Queen

By Akiela Xal

 

* * *

Copyright: All the characters seen in the TV series Xena are owned by Renaissance Pictures/Universal, etc, etc, etc. All the characters seen in the Harry Potter books and/or movies are owned by JK Rowling and Warner Brothers studios. The story is entirely from my imagination. It is for pure reading enjoyment, and not intended for profit or resale. 

Violence: Nope, none… sorry. Oh, wait, is a slug on the arm considered violence? 

Subtext: Yup, it’s there 

Teaser: When Harry gets a little stir crazy, things go awry and adventure ensues.   

Written: March 9, 2007 

Feedback: If you’ve got any, positive or negative, or if you’d like to see more to this story email me at AkielaXal@yahoo.com

* * *

 

It was the last Hogsmead Weekend of the year, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were playing hookie… sort of… You see, they had permission to be off school grounds, just not this _far_ off school grounds. The foursome weren’t in Hogsmead at all; they were, in fact, drinking cokes while watching the Dursley’s telly.

It had started as a lark, really, with the usual round of ‘so, what do you want to do this time?’ When suddenly Harry’s eyes had lit up. He grinned and said, “You know, Aunt Petunia actually wrote me a couple of weeks ago and said that she and Uncle Vernon would be visiting Aunt Marge for a fortnight, starting this last week… What do you say we bend a few rules and raid their kitchen?”

The other three all looked a little surprised, but Ron broke the silence by saying, “Fred and George rubbing off on you, mate?” He grinned and added, “I’m in. Hermione? Ginny?”

The girls exchanged a glance. “I can’t apparate,” said Ginny ruefully.

“Well, I can,” answered Harry, “I’ve been doing it all year, and I can take you with me. Ron, you’ve been to the Dursley’s you take Hermione and I’ll take Ginny, alright?”

Hermione knew what a tough year it had been for Harry, and though she didn’t exactly like it, she knew that this bout of rule breaking might be what he needed to blow off a little steam and it seemed harmless enough. “Let’s go.”

 Harry grinned and took Ginny’s hand. “Ready?” he asked and waited until Ron took Hermione’s hand, “See you at the Dursley’s”

 

****************

 It was hours later, Ginny and Harry sat close together, their arms wrapped around each other. Ron and Hermione also sat very close together, their hands barely touching, but Harry occasionally caught them darting glances at each other or down at their hands. As Ron was starting to move his hand to cover Hermione’s, Ginny asked lazily, “What time is it?”

Harry looked at his watch and jumped up in surprise, nearly dumping Ginny on the floor. “We’ve got to get back now!” he shouted. “Meet at the Shrieking Shack.” Harry grabbed Ginny’s hand and disappeared with a pop.

 “Bloody hell,” muttered Ron. He looked at Hermione, “I’ll see you there.” He stood, but as he was preparing to apparate, something on the telly caught his eye, then he apparated.

 

****************

 

Ron’s eyes bugged out, he was in a large forest clearing looking down into the sea green eyes of a small, blond, scantily clad woman. “Who? … Where? … What? …” he stammered.

The woman smiled looking at the tall, gangly youth. “I’m Gabrielle. You’re in a forest near Athens, and I don’t know how you got here,” she answered his half asked questions. “And you are?”

“Ron. Ron Weasley.”

“Nice to meet you Ron, Ron Weasley,” grinned Gabrielle. “Where are you from, and do you have any idea how you got here?”

“Just call me Ron,” said the redhead. “I’m from Hogwart’s School of Witchcraft and Wizardry… in Britain. I was trying to apparate back to school and I ended up here somehow.”

“Ah, I thought you sounded like you might be from Britannia… Apparate?” queried the petit blond.

“Oh, um, just take myself from one place to another… magically,” he trailed off. Ron felt himself getting in deep. Here he was talking to a Muggle about wizardry. He was going to be in so much trouble with the Ministry if they found out about this. “Look, um, I’d better not talk about this anymore… it’s forbidden to talk about magic with Muggles... Non-magic folk,” he added at her upraised eyebrow.

“Oh, I wouldn’t exactly say I’m ‘non-magical’,” replied Gabrielle. “I haven’t studied much, but I am an Amazon Shamaness.”

“That’s right,” said the tall, dark haired warrior stepping out of the trees. “We both are.”

“You’re Amazon’s?” squeaked Ron, taking a step back from the beautiful blond in front of him.

“Weellll… she is,” said the imposing figure joining them with a smile at her companion.

“Amazon Queen, actually,” quipped Gabrielle.

“Yes, my Queen,” said the warrior with a mock formal bow. “I just studied with one of their Shamans, but I never actually became an Amazon. The name’s Xena, by the way.”

“I keep trying to change her mind, but she just won’t listen to me sometimes,” laughed the Amazon Queen putting her arm around Ron conspiratorially. “Now, tell us all about yourself, and where you’re from.”

 

****************

 

There was a popping noise, and Harry turned to look in the direction it came from. “Hermione, we’d better get a move-on if we’re going to get back in time.”

Hermione looked around. “Where’s Ron? He left before I did. He should be here,” she said her voice rising in pitch with worry.

“Maybe he’s inside the Shack,” suggested Ginny with a shrug. “We didn’t exactly specify in or out.”

Harry took her hand and with a gesture to Hermione, they apparated inside. “Still no sign of Ron. Where could he be?”

“I don’t know, could he have gone somewhere else on the way back?” asked Ginny.

“He didn’t mention it, and he knew how late we were,” said Hermione. “Harry, do you have the Marauder’s Map with you? Maybe you can find him there.”

Harry pulled the map out of his pocket and looked at it doubtfully. “It doesn’t really work very well off school grounds, but I’ll give it a try,” he said following with the incantation to activate the map. He peered at the map, but couldn’t see any sign of Ron anywhere. “Nothing. Let’s run back to the castle and see if he got ahead of us somehow.”

The trio ran through the tunnel from the Shrieking Shack to the Whomping Willow. Before exiting, Harry checked the map again. “Still nothing. I’m getting worried. Do we go in and hope he shows up, or do we go looking for him and risk getting caught coming back after-hours?”

“He may be a dolt, but he’s my brother,” said Ginny, “we can’t just leave him out there.”

“But we don’t know where he is,” said Harry. “Wait! Hermione, d’you think it’s possible to apparate somewhere by concentrating on a person instead of the place? Like if we concentrated on Ron’s face, say a few feet in front of us, d’you think we could find him that way?”

“I don’t know,” said Hermione, shaking her head, “but at this point it’s worth a try. I’m going with you,” she finished determinedly.

“Ok, Ginny, the coast is clear. Go back into the castle and we’ll go look for Ron.

“Oh, no you don’t! You’re not leaving me behind. We’re in this together. C’mon we’ve got to get off school grounds again if we’re going to go looking for him,” said Ginny, taking off at a dead run back towards the Shrieking Shack.

As soon they got back to the Shack, Harry said, “Are you ready to try this, Hermione?”

“No, but I don’t see that we have any choice. Concentrate on Ron. See him in your mind, and try to apparate to him,” said Hermione, closing her eyes and trying desperately to picture the young man for whom she cared so much, but was afraid to tell.

 

****************

 

When Hermione again opened her eyes she was very surprised at what she saw. “Ronald!” she shrieked. She ran to him, threw her arms around his neck, and buried her face in his shoulder. “I was so worried.”

Ron was startled, but put his arms around Hermione and held her, a silly grin spreading across his face. He licked suddenly dry lips, “uh, Hermione, what are you doing here?”

Ginny answered instead, “Looking for you, you freckle-faced…”

“Who do we have here?” asked Xena cutting Ginny off.

“I’m Harry, Harry Potter, and this is my girlfriend Ginny Weasley. Ron’s sister,” said Harry stepping over to put his arm around Ginny protectively.

“And this is Hermione Granger,” said Ron disentangling himself somewhat, but not entirely, from Hermione’s grasp. He turned crimson at Xena’s raised eyebrow and unasked question, but didn’t say anything else. Gabrielle smothered a laugh behind her hand.

“Well, nice to meet you Harry, Harry Pot…” Xena broke off at Gabrielle’s light touch on her arm.

“Tried that already,” grinned Gabrielle, “Just Harry, right? It is nice to meet you three,” she finished at Harry’s nod. “Ron’s told us a little about you.”

Hermione finally turned to look at the two women with Ron, though she left one arm around him. “And who, may I ask are you?”

“I’m Gabrielle, and this is my best friend Xena,” answered the petit blond.

“Hmmmm, Gabrielle… and Xena…” Hermione’s eyes lit up. “I’ve heard about you two! I read about you in Who’s Who of Ancient Wizardry. You’re Gabrielle “the Battling Bard of Poteidaia” and you’re Xena “Warrior Princess”!”

Gabrielle blushed, still not used to the new appellation. “You’ve read about us in a scroll?”

“Noooooo, a book actually, you see, we’re from about two thousand years in your future,” she said matter-of-factly. “We don’t record history on parchment anymore, we use bound books – it holds a lot more information in one place.”

Gabrielle nodded, intrigued. She wanted to hear more about these ‘books’.

“Anyway, Ron, Gabrielle and Xena have fought giants, titans, and even various gods… if the legends are true.”

“They are,” deadpanned Xena. “We’ve also done quite a bit more.”

“Yeah, they’re Amazon’s too… or at least Gabrielle is, she’s the Amazon Queen, and they’re both Shamanesses,” added Ron, blushing again.

Hermione looked at him, then back to the two warriors, “I guess that explains how you got into Who’s Who. You’re magical, like us.”

“You’re all Wizards?” asked Xena glancing at the four youths around her.

“Actually,” said Ginny, “Hermione and I are Witches, Harry and Ron are Wizards. It’s a gender thing.”

“Ah. You still have problems with that two thousand years from now?” queried Gabrielle.

“Yup.”

“So… ah… out of curiosity, do you think you could teach us to apparate?” asked Gabrielle. “What? It beats walking,” quipped the smaller woman at Xena’s questioning look.

“True, but you don’t walk everywhere anymore, you usually ride,” replied Xena.

“Ok, but sometimes it’d be nice to get places… quicker…” answered Gabrielle.

Xena shook her head, smiling at her friend.

“Well, it’s really pretty simple, once you get the hang of it,” Hermione said launching into the description of, and directions for, apparating. “Harry, why don’t you and I each take one of them somewhere else to show them how it’s done, then let them try apparating back?”

“What if they get splinched?” asked Ron worriedly.

“I’m sure they won’t,” answered Hermione confidently. “I’m positive that they’ll be able to do it… no problem. Harry, why don’t you take Xena? Gabrielle?” she asked holding her hand out to the younger woman.

Gabrielle grasped the teen’s hand. After a moment she gasped. It felt like there was a hook somewhere just behind her navel, and she was whisked to another place. She closed her eyes to fend off the dizziness. When Gabrielle opened her eyes again, she was standing just inside a line of trees looking at the gates to an enormous castle. She looked at her traveling companion quizzically.

“This is Hogwarts,” said Hermione proudly, “our school.”

“You brought me to your time?” squeaked Gabrielle, for all the world sounding again like the young girl who first left Poteidaia all those years ago.

“Yes. I thought it would be more interesting than a trip across that forest clearing,” Hermione answered grinning. “I’d absolutely love to show you around more, but we’ve really got to get you back to your time, and Ron back to ours before we’re missed. So, concentrate on that clearing. See it just the way it was before we left. When you’ve got that picture firmly in your mind, apparate.”

Gabrielle closed her eyes and concentrated. She pictured the forest clearing, with their bedroll and the fire pit. She imagined the rest of their belongings and the horses, then apparated. Opening her eyes, she found herself still clasping Hermione’s hand, but now back in that very same clearing with an impressed looking Ron staring at her.

Gabrielle grinned widely. “That was fun! I want to go again,” she said clapping her hands like a young girl.

“Where did you go,” asked Harry, “I expected you to take her across the clearing like I did.”

“Well,” started Hermione sheepishly, “I was going to do that, then realized that I wasn’t positive exactly where across the clearing you were going, and didn’t want to end up trying to occupy the same space … that would be _bad_. Sooooo, I took Gabrielle to Hogwarts.” She grinned at her companions.

“What!” cried Ron, “you must have broken like 50 school rules, not to mention Ministry Regulations… What’s gotten into you? You’re the one who’s always telling us not to break the rules.” Ron looked truly puzzled at Hermione’s actions. This wasn’t like her at all. _This whole day she hasn’t been herself_ , he thought. _I thought for sure, that she would try to talk us out of the whole trip to the Dursley’s, but instead she agreed without one complaint._

“Maybe I’ve just had a change of heart,” Hermione huffed.

“But… but… you’re a Prefect!” wailed Ron totally lost.

“So’re you, but that didn’t stop you from going to the Dursley’s… or coming here,” ranted Hermione.

 

“Lover’s quarrel?” Gabrielle said sotto voice to her soulmate.

“Wonder how long ‘til they figure it out?” asked Xena equally quiet.

“Probably not as long as us,” smiled Gabrielle, “I think Hermione already knows, but is afraid to say anything.”

“And from Ron’s reaction when she arrived, I think he’s probably on his way to figuring it out too,” commented Xena, placing her arm around Gabrielle’s shoulders.

 

“Knock it off, you two!” said Harry to Ron and Hermione. “In case you’ve forgotten, we really need to get back to Hogwarts.” Harry gripped Ginny’s hand.

“Alright,” said Hermione, grasping Ron’s hand, “I’m not letting you out of my sight until we’re safely back at Hogwarts. Back to the Shrieking Shack, then through the tunnel? Maybe, if we picture it with a little more daylight, we can give ourselves some extra time?”

“Sounds good to me,” answered Harry. “D’you think only one of us should apparate taking the rest along … just to make sure we all get back at the same time?”

“I’ll do it, since I already know I can get back to Hogwarts,” Hermione volunteered. She took Ginny’s hand with her free hand and took a deep breath.

She closed her eyes picturing the inside of the Shrieking Shack as it had been the last time they were there. Then she gradually changed the light coming through the boarded windows to make it a little earlier in the day, then she apparated all of them. Opening her eyes, she looked around. “It seems to have worked,” she grinned.

She dropped Ginny’s hand and began pulling Ron toward the tunnel back to Hogwarts. When they got to the other end of the tunnel she waited for Harry to give the all clear signal and proceeded to touch the knot on the Whomping Willow and exit the tree. The foursome raced across the grass, up the steps, through the doors, and ran smack into Professor McGonagall.

“I’ve been expecting you. Come along,” said the Professor and she led them through the castle to the gargoyle guarding Professor Dumbledore’s office. She said the password and stepped aside indicating that they should precede her. The four looked at each other apprehensively, but did as instructed. When they reached the inner door, Professor McGonagall knocked briskly and waited for Dumbledore’s “Enter” before opening.

Professor Dumbledore sat behind his typically cluttered desk and glanced up at the newcomers to his office. “Hello, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny… I’ve been expecting you.”

“Professor… I can explain…” stammered Harry.

“No need, no need. I already know what happened,” said Dumbledore calmly.

“Wha-… I mean, you do? How?” asked Harry.

In answer the Professor pulled a scroll out of his robes and handed it to Harry. He looked at it quizzically. “I’m sorry Professor, I know this looks like Greek writing, but I can’t read it.”

“Oh, right. Tap the parchment with your wand and say _Translmento_.”

Harry did this and stared transfixed first as the lettering rearranged itself into English, then at what it said. Ginny looked at him questioningly, so he handed the scroll to her. She read it, a shocked expression registering on her face. She passed the scroll to Hermione who still held Ron’s hand fiercely in her own. They read the scroll together: _Please excuse Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. They got a little lost returning to school, but taught us a few things on the way. Signed Gabrielle “the Battling Bard of Poteidaia” and Xena “Warrior Princess”._

“You see,” said Dumbledore, “it seems they wanted to make sure that you got back safely. They arrived about twenty years ago looking for you. Unfortunately you hadn’t been born yet, so they were disappointed. Luckily, I was the one who spoke with them… since I know your parents. Well,” he coughed, “at the time I knew Harry, Ron, and Ginny’s parents. Xena and Gabrielle told me everything that happened, and left the scroll in my care as a reminder. Oh, and Miss Granger, you may wish to reread this entry from Who’s Who of Ancient Wizardry. I think you will find that you have forgotten something about our two friends,” said Dumbledore handing Hermione an open copy of Who’s Who.

She took the book and read the entry: _Gabrielle “the Battling Bard of Poteidaia”, Amazon Queen, Shamaness, circa 70 BC - unknown. Credited with entombing the Titans Hyperion and Theia, assisting to free Prometheus, assisting her partner Xena in the deaths of the giants Goliath and Gareth, and assisting her partner in bringing about the “Twilight of the Gods” (See Ancient History of Wizardry for more details). Gabrielle and her partner Xena are credited as the discoverers of Apparition..._ “Oh, my!” breathed Hermione when she had finished the entry. “I… Well Harry and I taught them to apparate. Did we change history, Professor?”

“No, I don’t think you did. I believe you were always meant to go back there today to teach them. Now about the other little matter…” said Dumbledore.

Harry gulped and said in a rush, “It was my fault Professor. You see, well, I was burnt out and wanted a change, and well, I talked them into it…” Harry trailed off when he noticed the twinkle in Professor Dumbledore’s eyes. “Sir?”

“Harry, I wasn’t referring to your excursion to the Dursley’s. Yes, I had an owl from the Ministry this afternoon,” he said when he saw Harry’s expression. “They tracked your use of magic, and I told them that I’d authorized the trip. Anyway, what I was referring to is the discovery the four of you made about a well-kept Ministry secret. That Apparition can be used for time travel. Miss Weasley, I don’t believe you actually apparated on your own, but unless I am mistaken you have probably figured out how to do it, both normally and through time?”

Ginny swallowed and said, “No sir, I didn’t apparate myself, but I think I know how to do it… both ways.”

“Very good. I would strongly urge the four of you not to time travel without discussing it first with myself or Professor McGonagall. Can you imagine what a mess the timeline would be if everyone suddenly began popping back and forth through time at the slightest whim?” said the Professor as he winked at his favorite students. “You may go back to your common room now.”

“What?” cried Hermione, “No points lost, no detention?”

“Hermione!” hissed Ron squeezing her hand tightly. “Give it a rest!”

“Miss Granger is correct, I should give you detention for breaking school rules, even if I don’t report your misuse of apparition to the Ministry,” Dumbledore paused for breath, “but how can I punish those who brought apparition to the Wizarding World?”

 

****************

 

“Whew,” said Ginny when the got back to the Gryffindor common room. “I can’t believe our luck on that one.” The foursome just smiled. “By the way, Ron, how did you end up in the past anyway?”

Ron, still holding Hermione’s hand, blushed, “Well just before I apparated, I saw… _her_ … Gabrielle on the telly, and got a little distracted.” This earned him a punch in the arm from Hermione, but she didn’t let go of his hand.

“You saw Gabrielle on the telly?” asked Harry. “Oh, right that American program Xena. I guess that actress does look a lot like her, huh? And the other one kinda looks like the real Xena. You don’t suppose it really could be them, do you?”

No one had an answer to this question. The four spent the remainder of the afternoon in each other’s company talking about their trip to the past and their visit with the Amazon Queen.

 

The End?


End file.
